A day in the life
by rosepainter123
Summary: What happens when we fallow the gang throughout their day at school. Seeing how interesting their lives actually are.  There will be Jackie/Hyde moments as will there be Eric/Donna moments. Set in late season 3
1. 1st Period Eric Forman

1st Period

**Eric Forman POV**

"Bye Donna", I kiss my girlfriend on the cheek then head to my math class. My best friend Kelso would be following me, but he decided to spend a few minutes with Pam Macy before class. Kelso would be failing math by now if he didn't spend five minutes after math with Mrs. Thompson "_tutoring". _As I'm walking down the hallway I see Rick Toms. The famous quarter back on his way to football practice, '_Oh great I wonder which it will be today the shoulder shove or the loser cough' _I thought to myself. While I was approaching him it seemed like he was getting ready for the shoulder shove. As expected Rick shoves my shoulder when I walk past. He put in a bit more effort than usual today making my backpack fall of the one shoulder it was hanging from. He must have tried to make a move on Donna and she rejected him. I recollect my items then keep walking. Stuff like this happens to me most of the time, usually because people are jealous that I'm the one dating Donna. I wonder if Donna knows that people give me crap just because I got lucky enough to attract the red headed beauty.

As I was approaching the door to my class room I see Kelso go inside. It is kind of weird him actually being on time today. Walking in there are people sitting on desks chatting and throwing paper balls at each other. I take my usual seat in front of Kelso. "Eric, man, something's up; Pam just passed up some frenching to actually get to class on time. Something about being sent to detention if she got another tardy."

"Kelso have you ever thought that maybe she can't get out of trouble as easily as you can?" My friend gave a confused look practically asking me to explain. "Considering most the teachers hear are women." Unfortunately he was still confused as to what I was saying. "Kelso, you get out of trouble by frenching teachers; Pam is a girl. She cannot french teachers because most of them are not willing." Then Kelso's face suddenly lit up finally understanding what Eric had been trying to explain. "So you're saying Pam can't french to get outta trouble! I get it now." Eric turned back around in his chair to face forward. Not too long after the teacher came in and the class quieted down.

Ten Minutes into class, Eric couldn't help but to notice Lucy Bate staring at him. Apparently Kelso had noticed too because just then a crumbled piece of paper fell on my desk. "Dude have you noticed Lucy Bate has been staring at you for the past five minutes?" Eric scribbled a yes then crumbled the paper again nonchalantly tossing it behind him. Not too long the paper landed on Eric's desk again. "Dude, I think there is a prank in the midst here. Oh! Did you notice Lucy's ass got bigger over the weekend?" I sighed crumbled the paper without answering and tosses it back for Kelso to throw away. With my luck Mrs. Thompson decides to turn around at that very moment. She walks over to our two desks with a mean look on her face. "Well I wonder if Michael and Eric's conversation over here is much more interesting than actually learning."

"I bet so", someone muttered. Ignoring the kid Mrs. Thompson grabs the crumbled paper and does the cruelest thing a teacher could do. She reads it aloud. Kelso and I are pretty much starring at our desks throughout the torture, and when she got to the last sentence I knew how Luke Skywalker felt when he had his arm cut off. Putting emphasis on the word _ass_ she started to crumble the paper. The class burst out in laughter. I decided not to do anything to get myself any more attention.


	2. 1st Period Michael Kelso

1st Period

Michael Kelso

'_Damn! Jackie looks so hot walking to class. Wait who is that she is catching up to? HYDE! Why would she want to walk with Hyde!She is practically drooling over him! Wait, Hyde would never go out with her. I just wish she would take me back. You know I'm starting to think this cheating thing isn't working out for me…what am I thinking I LOVE to cheat! I just wish Jackie never found out; instead of Hyde she would be drooling over me. Oh hey it's time to go make out with Pam Macy!' _ I go inside the gym and find my way under the bleachers. Pam is just standing there looking hot, as usual! "Hey Pam!" I say leaning against the wall trying to look as hot as she does. "Kelso, we need to talk" '_Damn I hate when girls say that it always means they want to talk'_ "Wha- what do you mean Pam" I sound kind of nervous, but I can't help it. She wants to talk and, as shocking as it may be, I am no good at talking. "Listen I can't keep making out with you before class. Mrs. Patterson said if I get another tardy I get detention, and I just can't afford that." With that she starts walking away, "Oh, detention isn't that bad" I yell, but my manly charms failed and she kept walking away.

I walk into the classroom. This is my first time, in a while, walking into class and the teacher not standing in front of the door. I look over to Eric's seat in front of mine and… Dammit I'm here before Forman! I guess now all I can do is sit around while people goof off. After a minute or two Eric finally walks through the door. I _have_ to tell about Pam Macy. . "Eric, man, something's up; Pam just passed up some frenching to actually get to class on time. Something about being sent to detention if she got another tardy." Eric gives me the stupid look most people give me, I don't understand why? "Kelso have you ever thought that maybe she can't get out of trouble as easily as you can?"I have no clue what Eric is talking about? He is always saying smart stuff that makes me confused. I mean how could Pam have harder time getting out of trouble them me. I mean she is just as hot as I am, and we all know hot people do get treated differently. I guess he could see I wasn't catching on to what he was saying, "Considering most the teachers hear are women." Now I am really lost. How do teachers being women affect Pam's way of getting out of trouble? I mean most of the time Pam is hotter than the teacher so that means she _has_ to get treated differently. Now Eric is giving me that stupid look again. Sometimes I think people are just trying to make me confused. I think it is just so they can give that look. I bet Eric is enjoying giving me that stupid look. Wait it looks like Eric's going to say something again. "Kelso, you get out of trouble by frenching teachers. Pam is a girl. She cannot french teachers because most of them are not willing." OH! That's what Eric was saying. I knew Eric wasn't the type to try to confuse me. That actually sounds like something Hyde would do. Yeah me and Hyde are so close that he can do that and we will still be cool. What if Eric _is _actually trying to confuse me? Maybe I should make sure I understand. . "So you're saying Pam can't french to get outta trouble! I get it now." Eric turned back around in his chair to face forward. Not too long after the teacher came in and the class quieted down.

It's already been ten minutes into class. The first five minutes I actually tried listening to the teacher. That got old really quick. She started talking about numbers, and I think she was confused because she would add a few letters in there too. After almost dying of boredom Lucy Bates ass caught my eye. It seemed to have grown over the weekend. I went to check if her boobs did the same (they didn't), and I realized she was staring at someone too. I followed her eyes, and at first I thought she could have been staring at my feet, but it was actually _Eric_ she was staring at! I decided I would go ahead and see how long she would keep this up. After and unbearable five minutes she was still staring at Eric and I had to tell him. So right now I'm writing a note to him asking if he has noticed. I look around a bit waiting for Eric's response checking out a few more chicks. After checking out Julie Wannamaker the note dropped back onto my desk. There was a 'yeah' scribbled on it. I should probably warn him that there might be a prank coming his way. I should probably ask if he thinks Lucy's ass has gotten bigger too so I know it's not just me. When he crumbles the paper it doesn't look like he replied, and he will probably just throw it back over for me to throw awa-_CRAP! _ _Mrs. Thompson saw! No no no no no! She's going to walk over here and read it to the class and Lucy will figure out that I was staring at her ass!_ Just as I figured Mrs. Thompson comes over to our desks and picks up the piece of paper. That's when the torture starts. Eric seems to be avoiding eye contact just like me. She is finally done and everybody is staring at us trying not to laugh. _Forman you are dead!_


End file.
